Nachtgeflüster
by Vilandel
Summary: Er liebt sie, doch er glaubt zu gefährlich für sie zu sein. Sie liebt ihn, doch so undurchschaubar wie er ist kann sie nicht einschätzen, ob er ihre Gefühle teilt. Doch manchmal genügt ein kleiner Ruck um endlich seine Gefühle zu gestehen und sich endlich zu lieben... (Rokino, Lemon)


**Nachtgeflüster**

Gab es denn nirgends in Crocus eine Wohnung, deren Miete nicht über 500'000 Jewel war? Yukino blätterte verzweifelt in der Wohnrubrik der Stadtzeitung, doch im Angebot fand sie bloss edle Wohnungen mit mindestens vier Zimmern, ohne das Wohnzimmer, Küche und das Bad mitzuzählen. Dabei verlangte die Weisshaarige nicht viel, eine 1-Zimmer-Wohnung genügte ihr schon. Doch anscheinend wollten in Crocus bloss mehrköpfige Familien eine Wohnung mieten oder die Bewohner der Hauptstadt Fiores hatten einen zu edlen Geschmack für die eigenen vier Wände.

Vor einer Woche war das Haus, in dem Yukino ihre Wohnung hatte, geschlossen worden. Die alte Vermieterin hatte nicht mehr genug Kraft und Energie um sich darum zu kümmern und als ihr Sohn es übernommen hatte, beschloss er die Mietwohnungen zu schliessen um aus dem Haus einen Casino zu machen. Die Mieter lagen dann auf der Strasse. Dass Yukino eine Magierin von Sabertooth war, war dem Mann egal gewesen. Von Magie hielt er nichts, er fand es bloss überbewertet.

Yukino war vorübergehend in der WG von den Zwillingsdrachen unter gekommen. Jedenfalls bis sie wieder eine Wohnung hatte. Rogue hatte es ihr angeboten und Sting hatte gemault, weil er anscheinend seine Sachen aufräumen musste, doch einer Gildenkameradin in der Not half er trotzdem. Sorano hatte es gar nicht gefallen, dass ihre kleine Schwester alleine mit zwei Männer unter einem Dach lebte (dass auch Lector und Frosch hier wohnten und der grüne Exceed auch noch ein Mädchen war, schien sie ignoriert zu haben). Jedenfalls hatte Sorano spontan beschlossen, etwas Auszeit von Crime Sorciere zu nehmen und ihre kleine Schwester mit Sawyer, anscheinend Yukinos Schwager in Spe zu besuchen.

Die Stellarmagierin freute sich wie immer ihre ältere Schwester wiederzusehen, auch wenn ihr übertriebener Beschützerinstinkt manchmal ziemlich nerven konnte. Aber wahrscheinlich waren alle ältere Geschwister so. Da konnten Elfman und Lisanna Strauss sich wirklich sehr glücklich schätzen, dass Mirajane so gerne andere Leute verkuppelte.

Aber das half ihr auch nicht eine Wohnung mit wenigstens akzeptabler Miete zu finden. Seufzend legte Yukino die Zeitung auf dem Tisch. Auch heute hatte ihre Suche keine Früchte getragen. Nicht mal ein kleines Zimmer mit Kochnische und Schrankdusche. Als ob die Hauptstadt, als Wohnsitz der Könige Fiores, nur edle Wohnungen anbieten wollte.

Vielleicht sollte tatsächlich Minervas Angebot annehmen und bei ihr einziehen. Die Schwarzhaarige lebte alleine in einer edlen aber schlichten 3-Zimmer-Wohnung in der Altstadt und hatte natürlich Platz für eine zweite Mitbewohnerin. Ausserdem kochte Minerva liebend gern und Yukino liebte die Gerichte zu kosten, welche ihre Freundin immer gerne zubereitete.

Doch die Stellarmagierin wollte lieber eine ganz eigene Wohnung haben. Sie mochte es nicht abhängig zu sein. Es war fast ein trotziges Verhalten, wie um zu beweisen, dass sie selber klarkommen konnte. Aber im Moment war sie tatsächlich auf die Hilfe der anderen angewiesen, leider. Doch in einer eigenen Wohnung fühlte sie sich immer etwas besser und freier.

Sollte Yukino jemals eine Wohnung mit jemand anderen teilen, dann wahrscheinlich mit einem festen Freund… und dessen Platz konnte in ihren Augen nur ein gewisser Schattendragonslayer, der sich ihr gegenüber immer wie ein Gentleman verhielt.

Yukino errötete leicht und warf einen scheuen Blick in die Küche, wo Rogue gerade etwas Tee für sie zubereitete. Sting war seit vorgestern auf einer Gildenmaster-Versammlung in Clover und nun waren sie beide alleine mit Frosch in der WG (Lector war natürlich mit seinem Kumpel gegangen). Rogue war schon immer lieb zu ihr gewesen, auch unter Gemnas Herrschaft. Aber seit Sting Master von Sabertooth geworden war, war auch der Schattendragonslayer offener geworden, auch wenn er ruhig geblieben war und Yukino ihn noch heute schwer einschätzen konnte.

Rogue rastete nur selten aus, meistens blieb er ruhig und gelassen. Im Gegensatz zu Sting war er auch ohne zu murren für Kompromisse bereit. Er verteidigte die Schwächeren, meistens heimlich ohne das andere es merkte und falls doch, wollte er nichts im Gegenzug. Er war immer eine Hilfe für Sting im Job als Master und wusste sehr gut, wie er seinen besten Freund wieder auf die rechte Bahn ziehen konnte, sollte dieser seine Arbeit zu sehr vernachlässigen.

Aber er war wundervoll liebevoll mit Frosch und auch Yukino gehörte zu den wenigen Auserwählten, die sein seltenes kleines Lächeln öfter als andere zu sehen bekamen. Er vertraute ihr auch gewisse Sachen an, die er nicht jedem anvertrauen konnte und wenn Yukino selber etwas auf dem Herzen hatte, war er immer bereit ihr zuzuhören. Egal, ob er gerade auf eine Mission aufbrechen wollte oder Sting beim Papierkram aushalf. Ausserdem sah er einfach gut aus und muskulös war er auch noch.

Yukino könnte noch unzählige Sachen aufzählen, warum Rogue ihr so sehr gefiel und warum sie sich in ihm verliebt hatte. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wann es begonnen hatte. Mit der Zeit war es einfach klar geworden. Doch bis jetzt wusste es niemand davon. Selbst Sorano nicht, denn sie würde sich sicher über den Kerl aufregen, in dem sich ihre geliebte Babyschwester verliebt hatte.

Vor allem wusste Yukino nicht, ob er überhaupt ihre Gefühle teilen konnte oder nicht. Rogue zeigte selten was er gerade empfand oder fühlte, selbst Sting hatte manchmal Schwierigkeiten damit. Wahrscheinlich schaffte dies nur Frosch, doch kindlich naiv wie sie war, verstand sie womöglich nicht alles.

Rogue war ihr ein so treuer Freund geworden, vielleicht sogar bester Freund. Yukino wusste schon, dass diese Freundschaft nicht zerstört werden würde, sollte er nicht dasselbe für sie empfinden. Doch die Angst vor Liebeskummer war leider gross und Yukino schämte sich dafür. Wenn andere ihre Liebe gestanden, sah es so einfach aus. Theoretisch war es ja auch, aber in der Praxis.

Trotzdem war es angenehm, alleine mit Rogue (und Frosch) zu sein. Trotz ihren Bedenken fühlte sich Yukino wohl mit ihm und diese Freundschaft wollte sie nie verlieren, egal ob Rogue sie ebenfalls liebte oder nur als Freundin ansah.

Rogue kam schliesslich zurück, mit zwei Tassen dampfenden Rosentees. Yukino errötete leicht. Dies war ihr Lieblingstee und Rogue wusste das nur zu gut. Irgendwie hatte die Weisshaarige das Gefühl, dass er es schon gewusst hatte bevor sie es ihm gesagt hatte. Der Schattendragonslayer war zwar im Gegensatz zu Sting wortkarg und ruhig, dafür aber beobachtete er viel und konnte dadurch viel über umstehenden Personen erfahren.

„Hast du etwas finden können?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, während er die Tassen auf dem Tisch stellte und sich ihr gegenüber setzte. Seufzend nahm Yukino ihre heisse Tasse zwischen ihren Händen und seuftzte: „Leider noch nicht. Ich glaubte sogar fast, dass ich keine passende Wohnung mehr finden werde. Die einzigen die frei wären sind mir einfach zu teuer und ganz bestimmt nicht für Single-Personen gedacht. Ausserdem ist es schon bald Herbst, neue Mietwohnungen wird es wohl erst wieder nächsten Frühling geben. Vielleicht werde ich dann bessere Chancen haben."

Seufzend blickte sie in ihre Tasse. Bis zum Frühling dauerte es noch Monate und sie fühlte sich unwohl noch so lange in Rogues und Stings Gunst zu bleiben. Naja, eigentlich machte sie sich Sorgen, so lange mit Rogue unter einem Dach zu leben. So sehr sie die schlichte Nähe und die angenehme Freundschaft des Dragonslayers liebte, bis jetzt hatten sie aber auch nicht zusammen gewohnt…

Wie wird es sein, so lange mit dem Mann zusammen zu leben, den sie liebte, es ihm aber nicht gestanden hatte? Was, wenn sie es eines Tages nicht mehr aushalten könnte und ihm auf einmal spontan ihre Liebe gestand? Was würde passieren, wenn sie einen Korb bekam? Rogue würde höflich und lieb mit ihr sein, sollte er das tun und seine Freundschaft würde ihr trotzdem ewig sicher sein. Doch schmerzhaft würde der sowieso darauffolgende Liebeskummer trotzdem sein, egal ob Freundschaft oder nicht.

Yukino war so sehr in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht merkte wie Rogue sie schweigend beobachtete.

Er hatte sich noch nie verliebt, doch der Schattendragonslayer war nicht dumm. Schon lange hatte er gemerkt, dass seine Gefühle für die schöne Stellarmagierin viel tiefer gingen als eine einfache Freundschaft. Selbst verglichen mit seiner Freundschaft zu Sting gingen diese Gefühle tiefer. Was für ein anderes Gefühl könnte es sonst sein als Liebe?

Dass er wusste was es war beruhigte ihn nicht, im Gegenteil. Rogue machte heute noch schreckliche Albträume von seinem Schatten und seinem Zukunfts-Ich. Und seit er sich von seiner Liebe zu Yukino bewusst war, sah er in diesen Albträume wie die zarte Stellarmagierin von seinem Schatten irgendwie verdorben wurde, sie innerlich zerstörte. Natürlich würde das nie passieren, doch Rogue

Dabei war es überhaupt nicht klar, ob Yukino ebenfalls in ihn verliebt hatte. Rogue konnte zwar durch Beobachten vieles über seine Mitmenschen erfahren, doch Liebe gehörte eindeutig nicht dazu. Wahre Liebe… Gajeel lebte dies mit Levy McGarden, selbst Yukinos Schwester war wunschlos glücklich mit ihrem Freund im Punk-Look. Doch irgendwelche Hinweise konnte Rogue einfach nicht sehen. Vielleicht musste man dafür selber glücklich verliebt sein.

Ihm war nicht klar, ob Yukino überhaupt verliebt war. Und wenn, bezweifelte Rogue, dass er der Glückliche war. Er war einfach zu dunkel für einen zarten Stern wie Yukino. Sollte sie sich in irgendwen verlieben, dann war Sting eindeutig ein besserer Kandidat dafür. Der Blonde war ja ein lebendiges Symbol für Licht und mit all den schlimmen Sachen, die Yukino widerfahren waren, war es eigentlich logisch, dass sie sich für seinen besten Freund entscheiden würde.

Dieser Gedanke stach ihm ins Herz. Rogue wusste zwar, dass auch Sting die Stellarmagierin nur als Freundin, fast als kleine Schwester ansah. Yukino war süss und Sting hatte eindeutig andere Vorlieben als süss. Doch er war immer noch ein Frauenheld und sollte Yukino tatsächlich in ihm verliebt, würde es ihr bei jedem neuen Betthäschen das Herz brechen. Oder noch schlimmer… sie würde ihm bei einer alkoholreichen Party, wie Lichtdragonslayer gerne feierte, zum One-Night-Stand werden und am nächsten Morgen einfach sitzen gelassen werden.

Rogue wusste, dass das keine Tatsachen waren, doch sie waren möglich und allein das machte ihn eifersüchtig und traurig. Doch er hielt sich zurück, er durfte sich nicht über etwas aufregen, was noch nicht geschehen ist. Doch könnte er es verhindern?

„Rogue, dir scheint etwas zu beschäftigen, was ist los?"

Yukinos sanfte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen besorgten Gedanken. Rogue sah sie an. Äusserlich blieb er wie üblich ruhig, doch innerlich herrschte das totale Chaos. War ihr eigentlich klar wie schön sie war? Das sanfte Gesicht, die niedlichen nussbraunen Augen, das silberweisse Haar, welches er für sich gerne als sternenweiss bezeichnete.

Als Stellarmagierin schien sie immer irgendwie zu leuchten. Natürlich war sie nicht so strahlend wie Lucy Heartfilia, welche fast der Sonne Konkurrenz machte. Yukino symbolisierte eher den Mond und die sanften, weit entfernten Sternen in der Nacht. Was dem Schattendragonslayer eindeutig zusprach. Die Sonne war für ihn immer zu hell, zu präsent, zu strahlend. Der Mond und die Sternen jedoch hatten irgendwie das perfekte Licht für seine Dunkelheit.

Ausserdem war Yukino nicht nur hübsch, sondern auch liebevoll, mutig, ruhig, selbstlos... Alle Eigenschaften, die Rogue bei einer Frau am meisten schätzte, waren bei der Stellarmagierin vorhanden. Kein Wunder, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Wenn es bloss nicht so kompliziert wäre... oder besser, wenn er es sich bloss nicht so kompliziert machen würde.

Yukino sagte nichts weiter, sondern schaute ihn an, forderte ihn sanft mit ihren Augen auf sein Herz zu öffnen. War er nicht derjenige, zu dem sie immer kam wenn sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte? War er nicht derjenige, der ihr immer zugehört hatte, als sie ihm traurig von ihrer Schwester erzählt hatte und nachher immer da war, wenn Soranos Situation als Flüchtling und ehemalige Verbrecherin, sie bedrückte? Und war es umgekehrt nich auch der Fall? War sie nicht immer die erste Person, an der er sich wandte wenn ihn etwas bedrückte und ihm zuhörte?

Er wollte es nicht, aber Rogues Herz machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Darum erzählte er. Er erzählte von dem Mädchen, in welchem er verliebt war. Jedoch konnte er es sich nicht leisten sie zu lieben wegen den Schatten. Ausserdem war es wahrscheinlicher, dass dieses Mädchen Sting liebte. Dessen Licht wäre perfekt gegen die Schatten ihrer Vergangenheit.

Natürlich hatte er nicht gesagt, dass sie dieses Mädchen war. Doch Yukino war nicht dumm. Als er geendet hatte, sah er in ihren schockierten Augen, dass sie wusste um wen es sich handelte. Nämlich um sie. Rogue hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Warum machte sein Herz ihm immer einen Strich durch die Rechnung, wenn es um Yukino ging? Normalerweise konnte er immer auf seinen Verstand bauen, aber nicht wenn es um die schöne Stellarmagierin ging.

Er hätte es ihr nicht sagen dürfen. Was würde Yukino nun von ihm denken? Könnte es mit ihrer Freundschaft immer noch gleich weiter gehen, als ob nichts passiert wäre? Rogue wusste es nicht und im Moment wollte er es sich lieber nicht vorstellen.

Yukino öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch Rogue kam ihr zuvor: „Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe. Mir ist klar, dass jemand, der so dunkel und kalt ist wie ich, keine Chance hat von dir so geliebt zu werden wie ich hoffe. Vielleicht wäre ich auch zu gefährlich für dich. Ich bitte dir einfach, lass das nicht unsere Freundschaft brechen, es bedeutet mir zuviel."

Ohne weitere Worte zu verschwenden stand er auf und ging schnell aus dem Raum, fast schien es als ob er flüchtete. Yukino blieb verdattert zurück.

 **Xxx**

Wie war Rogue bloss auf die absurde Idee gekommen, sie könnte in Sting verliebt sein? Diese Frage stellte sich Yukino auch Stunden später, als sie im Gästezimmer auf ihrem Bett sass. Jedoch konnte sie nicht einschlafen, nicht nach Rogues indirektem Geständnis. Sie hatte ihn seither nur einmal gesehen, als sie beide Frosch eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten. Danach war wieder schnell in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Dieses Geständnis schien ihn schrecklich zu belasten.

Dass er jedoch dachte, dass sie und Sting... nein, Yukino konnte nicht wirklich verstehen, wie er auf diesen Gedanken gekommen war. Hatte sie vielleicht in letzter Zeit doch etwas zu viel Spass mit dem anderen Dragonslayer gehabt? Sting hatte sich zur Aufgabe gemacht die Stellarmagierin etwas weniger schüchtern zu machen und obwohl es nicht ganz funktionierte, Yukino hatte schon mehr Spass dabei seinen rauschenden Partys mitzumachen.

Doch mehr als Freundschaft war es nie gewesen und wenn Sting jemals versuchen ihr zu nah zu kommen – das war schon ein oder zweimal passiert – so wusste die Stellarmagierin ihn mit einer saftigen Ohrfeige wieder zu entfernen.

Seine Sorge, dass die Schatten welche er hörte sie irgendwie belasten konnten, konnte Yukino allerdings verstehen. Rogue war schon immer sensibler als andere gewesen was Schattenseite und negative Gefühle angeht. Hatte sicher mit seiner Magie zu tun. Personen, die ihm zu nah waren, konnten womöglich schnell Angst davor bekommen. Ausser Sting, mit seiner Magie hatte er kein Problem mit den Schatten, und Frosch, die einfach zu unschuldig war um sich dessen klar zu sein.

So sehr sie es auch verstand, Yukino glaubte jedoch nicht, dass das ein so grosses Problem für sie sein könnte. Die Schatten zu hören wäre sicher unheimlich, aber Rogue hatte die Angewohnheit Probleme die ihn selber betrafen, weitaus mehr komplizierter anzusehen als dass sie eigentlich waren. Das gehörte einfach zu seiner Persönlichkeit, dass Sting, Minerva oder sogar sie selber ihn dabei halfen, aus dem Elefant wieder eine Mücke zu machen.

Yukino stand auf. Sie musste mit Rogue reden, unbedingt. Sie musste ihm helfen, ihm zeigen, dass er sich nicht zu viele Sorgen machen musste und dass sie ihn ebenfalls liebte, mit allen Schattenseiten. Es war schon fast einem Wunder gleich gewesen zu erfahren, dass er ihre Gefühle ebenfalls teilte. Dieser Gedanke füllte Yukino mit unerdenklichen Freude und einer Energie, welche sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Und diese Energie brachte Yukino dazu, aus dem Gästezimmer zu gehen und leise, um Frosch nicht aufzuwecken, an Rogues Tür zu klopfen.

Sie wartete nicht auf irgendeine Antwort, sondern trat sofort ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Rogue sah sie überrascht an, hatte er doch erwartet, dass sie immer in ihrem Bett war und schlief, vielleicht sogar träumte. Der Schattendragonslayer sass auf seinem Bett, anscheinend hatte er auch nicht einschlafen können. Er war barfuss und trug nur eine dunkelrote Pyjamahose.

Yukino errötete. Es war schon ein wenig peinlich für sie gewesen einen Mann mit nacktem Oberkörper zu sehen, doch mit Rogue mischte sich auch ein Gefühl von Wolke Sieben dabei. Hatte er überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie gut er normalerweise aussah? Und dann noch oben ohne. Allein vom Aussehen her musste es zahlreiche Mädchen geben, die hinter ihm her waren. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte er sich jedoch nie dafür interessiert, er war ja nicht Sting.

Kurz blickte Yukino ihre eigene Kleidung an. Zum Glück trug sie ihr Lieblingsnachthemd und nicht von diesen schrecklich kurzen Möchtegern-Badekleider, die Sorano oder Lucy ihr immer gerne schenkten. Ihr Nachthemd jedoch war schlicht und bodenlang, schneeweiss mit Spaghettiträgern und hübschen bestickten blauen Sternen und Rosen auf dem unteren Bereich, zwischen Füsse und Knien. Sie liebte dieses Nachthemd und sie wusste, dass es auch Rogue gefiel.

Yukino ging schliesslich auf ihm zu, setzte sich neben dem Schwarzhaarige und nahm dessen angenehm kalte Hand. Rogue wollte schon etwas sagen, doch dieses Mal war es Yukino, die ihm zuvor kam: „Rogue, du bist einer der intelligentesten Menschen, die mir jemals begegnet sind. Aber auch du kannst dich irren. Du musst wissen, ich bin nicht in Sting verliebt. Er ist ein guter Freund und ich schätze ihn, aber mit ihm mein Leben für immer zu teilen, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Eine Beziehung könnte zwischen uns nicht funktionieren. Vor allem, weil ich dich liebe."

Sie liess ihm keine Zeit darauf zu reagieren, sondern fuhr fort: „Ich kann verstehen, dass du dir Sorgen machst, dass die Schatten, die du hörst, irgendwelche schlimme Wirkungen auf mich haben, sollte ich dir noch näher kommen als eh schon. Hören werde ich sie sicher, schliesslich bin ich kein Lichtmensch wie Sting oder naiv und unschuldig wie Frosch. Aber du weisst ja selber, wie schnell du aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machst wenn es um dich geht. Ich habe keine Angst diese Schatten zu hören, Rogue. Ich liebe dich und ich kann es einfach nicht zulassen, dass du diese Bürde alleine trägst. Bitte, lass mich sie mit dir zusammen tragen, lass mich dich unterstützen, wie du mich immer unterstützt."

Rogue antwortete nicht, schien wie erstarrt. Yukino ahnte, dass er nie erwartet hatte, dass sie seine Gefühle erwidern würde. Sie hätte dasselbe auch nie von ihm erwartet, aber... Um ihm zu zeigen wie ernst es ihr war, nahm sie sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Hände und hauchte mit trotzdem sicherer Stimme: „Lass mich den Stern in deiner Dunkelheit sein..."

Mit diesen Worten küsste sie seine Lippen. Sie waren kalt, rau aber trotzdem weicher, als sie sich jemals vorgestellt hatte.

Rogue war zuerst weiterhin wie erstarrt, seine Augen waren ganz rund geworden vor lauter Überraschung. Doch rasch entspannte er sich und erwiderte diesen Kuss mit so viel Sanftheit, dass das Herz der Stellarmagierin noch schneller als sonst anfing zu klopfen. Der Schattendragonslayer gab ihr ja unabsichtlich immer mehr Gründe ihn zu lieben.

„Yukino...", murmelte Rogue gegen ihre Lippen. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte die Weisshaarige, wie sie umgekippt wurde und auf der harten Matratze des Bettes lag. Der Schwarzhaarige lag nun halb auf ihr, küsste sie leidenschaftlicher als vorhin, trotzdem blieb er sanft.

Yukino schlang nun die Armen um seinen Hals, um den Kuss noch mehr zu vertiefen. Es war das erste Mal, dass ein Mann sie küsste und es machte sie so unbeschreiblich glücklich, dass es Rogue war. Er war ein Drache, sie spürte ja wie hungrig er seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen presste. Doch Rogue war auch ein wahrer Gentleman, so wild er auch sein konnte, er hielt sich zurück und blieb sanft. In Yukinos Augen war er einfach der perfekte fester Freund.

Langsam kamen auch ihre Zungen ins Spiel und jegliches Zeitgefühl schien zu verschwinden. Nur der andere war wichtig...

Im Nachhinein wusste Yukino nicht, wie lange sie dalagen und sich küssten. Sie hatte bloss das Gefühl, dass die Zeit kurz stehen geblieben um ihnen die Zeit zu lassen sich zum allerersten Mal zu lieben. Bald entsiegelte Rogue auch ihre Lippen, aber nur um sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht, ihrem Hals und ihren Schultern zu verteilen. Yukino seufzte glücklich jedesmal wenn er sie küsste. Seine Lippen schienen eine angenehm brennende Spur zu hinterlassen. Sie streichelte seine weichen Haare und seinen harten Rücken, was ihn zum Lächeln brachte. Sie spürte es gegen ihrer Haut.

Als er jedoch anfing ihr Nachthemd zur Seite zu streichen, hielt er plötzlich an. Yukino setzte sich mit den Ellbogen auf um ihn anzusehen. Gab es ein Problem? Stimmte etwas nicht? Fast hatte sie Angst etwas falsches getan zu haben, doch Rogues Frage wies auf etwas anderes hin: „Yukino... bist du sicher... willst du, dass wir so weitermachen?"

Die Stellarmagierin sah ihn einen Augenblick lang ahnungslos an, bevor es in ihrem Kopf klick machte. Er meinte... oje, sie hatte gar nicht daran gedacht. Ein wenig verkrampfte sie sich schon. Es wäre ihr Erstes Mal, sollten sie weiter gehen. Und wie viele andere Mädchen hatte sie eine kleine, gewisse Angst davor. So ahnungslos war sie ja nicht. Lucy hatte sie zwar manchmal damit geneckt, obwohl die Blonde genauso ahnungslos war und es ihr noch peinlicher war. Aber Minerva hatte ihr zumindest die wichtigsten Sachen erklärt, damit sie nicht zu schockiert war sollte es passieren. Trotzdem, der Gedanke, einfach so ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu vergeben, machte ihr etwas zu schaffen.

Doch als sie Rogue nochmal ansah, entspannte sich Yukino wieder. Sie kannte Rogue und liebte ihn. Sie wusste nicht, ob er schon etwas Erfahrung hatte oder nicht. Mit einem Freund wie Sting konnte man ja nie wissen. Doch das war ihr ja sowas von egal, schliesslich war sie jetzt seine Freundin und jetzt war nur dieser Moment zwischen ihnen wichtig. Nur mit ihm wollte sie zum ersten Mal Sex haben und nur ihn wollte so lieben, wie Sorano ihren Sawyer liebte.

Sie nickte bloss um seine Frage zu beantworten. Ein wahres, seltenes Lächeln schlich sich auf Rogues Gesicht. Er beugte sich vor um sie kurz zu küssen, bevor er zwischen ihren Beinen verschwand.

Die hübsche Stellarmagierin quiekte erschrocken auf, als sie seinen Mund und seine Zungen an ihrer Intimität spürte. Tat man das überhaupt? Minerva hatte ihr nichts davon erzählt. Doch das war egal, es fühlte sich einfach wundervoll an. Während ein unbekanntes, warmes Gefühl durch ihren Körper floss und ein unglaubliches Verlangen anwachsen liess, hielt sich Yukino an Rogues Haaren fest und lächelte bei allem, was Rogue da unten tat.

Nach einer Weile zog sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder hoch und küsste wieder. Yukino erwiderte die sanfte Berührung und schmiegte sich enger an ihm. Noch nie hatte sie sich so gut, so sicher gefühlt und dankte dem Himmel, dass Rogue und sie sich ineinander verliebt hatten.

Plötzlich drang der Dragonslayer mit einem Finger in sie ein. So sanft es auch war, Yukino konnte nicht anders tun als gegen seine Lippen zu stöhnen. Es tat bei weitem nicht so weh wie sie sonst immer gedacht hatte, doch es zog und sie brauchte Zeit um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Dabei waren das erst Finger... wie würde es dann sein, wenn es wirklich zur Sache kam?

Der Gedanke daran liess sie kurz verspannen, was Rogue natürlich merkte. Um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen verteilte er kleine sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht und flüsterte liebevolle Worte in ihrem Ohr. Es war so angenehm, so zärtlich, dass sich die Stellarmagierin rasch wieder entspannte.

„Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte sie, während er seine Finger aus ihr rauszog. Er antwortete nicht, brauchte er auch nicht. Yukino wusste ja jetzt, was er für sie empfand, da waren keine Worte mehr nötig. Trotzdem zeigte er ihr seine tiefe Liebe, als er sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss verwickelte. Abermals verlor Yukino jegliches Zeitgefühl, als sie sich diesem Kuss voller Liebe hingab. Kaum merkte sie, wie Rogue ihr Nachthemd langsam vom Körper zog und wie sie selber mit seiner Hose kämpfte, damit auch er genauso so nackt wurde wie sie.

Sie küssten und liebkosten sich weiter, flüsterten sich liebevolle Worte zu. Yukino konnte sie auf gar nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren, somit nahm sie kaum wahr, als Rogue sehr langsam und sanft in sie eindrang. Erst als sie definitiv ihre Lippen entsiegelten merkte sie, dass er endlich in ihr war. Es tat gar nicht weh, was sie wirklich überraschte. Und obwohl es etwas zog, dieses Mal war es einfach angenehm. Es fühlte sich einfach... perfekt an. Besser konnte sie es nicht beschreiben.

„Bist du okay?", fragte mit einem Flüstern. Instinktiv hatte er immer noch Angst ihr irgendwie weh zu tun und beim ersten Mal war dies immer ein Risiko. Er küsste ihre Stirn, sowohl um sie als auch sich selber zu beruhigen.

„Keine Angst, mir geht es gut...", flüsterte Yukino zurück und seine Wange küsste. Rogue lächelte erleichtert und begann endlich sich zu bewegen. Als Dragonslayer hatte er zwar Schwierigkeiten nicht wild zu werden, doch er wollte es auch nicht. Er wollte, dass Yukinos Erstes Mal nahezu perfekt wurde und darum wollte er sanft bleiben. Auch ihm gefiel es und er konnte nicht mehr aufhören sie zu küssen und süsse Worte in ihr Ohr zu flüstern.

Yukino schloss glücklich die Augen. Ihr Verlangen brannte immer noch in ihrem Unterleib, doch diese Zärtlichkeit genügte um dieses Brennen langsam immer mehr zu stillen. Das war einfach ein perfektes erstes Mal. Rogue küsste sie, ihren Mund, ihre Stirn, ihre Wangen. Seine Hände streichelten sie überall, als ob er ihren ganzen Körper geniessen wollte.

Die Weisshaarige tat es ihm gleich. Sobald ihre Lippen seine Haut streiften gab sie ihm einen Kuss, während ihre Händen seinen Körper erkundeten, seinen harten Rücken, Schultern und muskulöse Arme streichelten. Sie erschauderte, sobald er in ihr Ohr flüsterte und lächelte, als er ebenfalls erschauderte sobald auch sie ihm zärtliche Worte zuhauchte. Es war, als ob sie beide in einer Welt eingetaucht waren, die nur ihnen ganz allein gehörte.

Im Nachhinein konnten sie nicht sagen, wie lange sie eng umschlungen da lagen und sich liebten. Ein paar Minuten? Mehrere Stunden? Oder hatte die Zeit tatsächlich nur für sie beide still gestanden? Niemand wusste es und wichtig war es auch nicht.

Schliesslich ergoss sich Rogue stöhnend in seine Geliebte, während Yukino gleichzeitig mit einem befreiten Seufzer ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. So sanft es auch gewesen war, beide waren erschöpft. Yukino spürte kaum noch, wie Rogue sich aus ihr rauszog und sich eng neben ihr legte. Aber seine letzten Worte, bevor sie endlich einschliefen, nahm sie genau wahr.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Stern..."

 **Xxx**

 _Mein Stern?_

Sting, der einen schlafenden Lector in seinen Armen trug, konnte kaum glauben, was sein bester Freund gerade gesagt hatte.

Eigentlich, als er so spät in der Nacht nach Hause kam, hatte er bloss sich in sein Bett fallen lassen wollen, bis zum späteren Nachmittag geschlafen und Rogue gebeten, ihn morgen als Gildenmaster für einen Tag zu ersetzen.

Doch nachdem er, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, eindeutige Geräusche aus Rogues Zimmer gehört hatte und danach dieses Liebesgeständnis, war er natürlich sofort wieder wach. Na toll, dann doch nicht lange schlafen. Er wusste nicht, wie er das Rogue heimzahlen konnte, ohne Yukino reinzumischen. Vor Sorano fürchte sich Sting nämlich etwas.

Die beiden hatten die Beziehung ganz schön stark geheim gehalten, ohne dass er sogar etwas hätte RIECHEN können. Oder waren sie erst jetzt zusammen gekommen? So ruhig, wie Rogue und Yukino mit ihren Gefühlen umgingen, konnte beides möglich sein.

Dabei hatte Sting noch vorgehabt, endlich mal Rogue zu verkuppeln! Lector und er hatten schon Pläne für ein Verkupplungscasting geplant und Mirajane hätte übermorgen vorbei kommen sollen um ihnen Tipps zu geben! Nun, da der Schattendragonslayer mit der weisshaarigen Stellarmagierin zusammen war, fiel der schöne Plan ins Wasser.

Doch so sehr Sting sich wünschte Rogue dies heimzuzahlen, irgendwie freute er sich auch für seine Freunde. Eigentlich passten sie wirklich gut zusammen. Rogue gab irgendwie Yukino mehr Mut und Selbstbewusstsein und Yukino konnte die ihm Freude und das kleine Licht geben, welche Rogue so fehlte. Passte doch, sicher würde auch Sorano...

Sting schluckte, als ihm Yukinos Schwester einfiel. Hatte sie nicht gesagt, dass sie morgen mit ihrem Freund vorbei kommen würde? Die Engelsmagierin hatte einen riesigen Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber ihrer Schwester und sie hatte schon oft kundgetan, dass es ihr nicht gefallen würde ihre geliebte Babyschwester in einer Beziehung zu sehen.

Nun, dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Yukino war nicht nur mit Rogue zusammen, sondern hatte nun auch ihre Jungfräulichkeit verloren... und so wie er Sorano kannte, würde sie IHM die Schuld dafür geben, denn als Gildenmaster war er für Yukino verantwortlich.

„Ich bin tot..."

Hoffentlich würde Sawyer dieses Mal akzeptieren, dass Sting sich hinter seinem Rücken vor diesem Racheengel versteckte.


End file.
